


Wolves

by Fire_Cat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Animals, Fighting, Gen, Magic, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat/pseuds/Fire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nilesy really doesn't like dogs. Or wolves. Or anything canine really. He much prefers his cats. Because he's pretty sure that the dogs want to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Random one-shot I wrote on a whim. Kinda like it. So I'm uploading it.  
> Probably takes place after Kings Capture. But hey ho, nothing's spoiled, so it's all good.

I _hate_ wolves.

 _Despise_ them.

And I'm pretty damned sure they all want me dead..

They chase me. I don't even have to do anything. They catch my scent and they pick _me_ as their next meal. Whoever said a wolf won't attack a human unless provoked is very, _very_ wrong if you ask me..

This was one of those times when they chased me. They hunted me and I couldn't get away. My safe haven, the long winding river that ran through the forest, was miles away. It was dark. Overcast. Full moon occasionally appearing behind the clouds. A storm was coming. And the wolves were howling. Howling and running and they wouldn't _stop._

So I kept running. Leaving the gravel paths behind in hope that the forest undergrowth would hide me. But it only hindered me. And I kept stumbling. I kept tripping. And then as I entered a small clearing. I fell.

Caught my foot on a protruding tree root. Or a rock. Or something. Couldn't make it out. Too dark. Could still hear the howling. The snarling. The growling. The wolves..

I tried to stand. But a sharp pain shot through my right ankle and up my leg. And I crumpled back onto the cold grass. _Shit.._

My fingers fumbled at my belt and grasped the small steel dagger I always carry with me. A sword would be better. A bow would be just dandy. But no. I'm an idiot, see. I forget my magic does nothing against wild animals except give them a cold shower. So I leave the house in the afternoon. Lose my way in the forest. Don't get home before moonrise. And all I have is a bloody butter knife. What use is a tiny blade against wild beasts? Not much use I'll tell ya that for nothin'.

 _So I'm done for.._ That's what I thought. Knife in hand or not. I can't fight off a pack of wolves when I can't stand. _Torn apart by wild dogs. What a way to go.. All alone in the dark.._ This is why I like cats. See, you don't get big wild cats in the forest, or in the jungle. Just stray domestics and ocelots looking for a home. I have too many cats for someone with such a powerful Water Element..

I saw their eyes first. Narrow red eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness. They probably did glow. Actually I'm fairly certain that they did. Wolves are evil after all.

Their long, smooth furred grey bodies came next. Heads low to the ground. Still snarling. Still growling. Sharp fangs bared as they slowly paced towards me. One clawed paw at a time.

I could see all of them now. There were five. But they were big. Massive beasts that would no doubt reach my waist if I were to stand beside them. And I'm just over six-foot tall. That's how huge these creatures are. Now add razor-sharp fangs, strong jaws and pointed claws, that can rip through flesh with ease. And you have a vicious monster that could give the more hostile creatures a run for their money.. If I had a single golden coin for every scar I'd been left with after an encounter with a wild wolf, I'd have a small fortune, I swear.

The beast at the front of the pack lunged towards me. Jaws wide. Snarling. It's front paws made contact with my chest and it pushed me down onto my back. Standing on top of me. Red eyes glaring. It snapped its jaws at me. Narrowly missing my nose and the frames of my glasses. 

I tighten my grip on the hilt of my dagger, and in one swift movement, drove the steel blade through the monsters throat. Sticky red blood drips from the wound onto my hand and rolls down my wrist. But I paid no attention. 

Using my good foot to push the dying wolf off of me, it fell to the side with a thud, making a horrible strangling sound as it died. Blood flowing onto the grass. 

I pulled my dagger free of the creatures neck before looking back at the other wolves. They were closer now. Still growling and snarling. Red eyes glaring. _I can't fight them all.._

But thankfully. I wouldn't need too.

There was a shout from the trees. A voice I recognised but couldn't place. A tall, thin figure dressed in a long red coat burst through the undergrowth. Running in front of the wolves and waving their arms around to grab the dogs attention. Shouting at them and jumping about.

"Hey! Leave Nilesy alone you dastard wolves! Come fight someone who can fight back!" They shouted at the beasts, who look at the new arrival. And they didn't look away. The figure looked at me for a moment. Glowing red eyes illuminating a cheeky smirk as he bounced away from the animals approaching him. That'll be Zekkyou. Hyper, cocky bastard, even in the face of danger, he grins.

He holds one gloved hand up by his head, and a tiny spark of electricity dances between his bare fingers. At first I wasn't sure what he was doing. But then. Suddenly. Completely out of nowhere. There's a flash of silver and another, somewhat shorter figure appears, plunging their sword between the shoulder blades of one of the wolves surrounding Zekkyou. Blood sprays up their arms and onto their face. And as their hair shifted from the fast movement. I saw dark eyes hinted with a white glow around the edges. They pulled their sword from the already dead wolf and looked up into the trees as the last of the white on their eyes flickered and vanished.

"Martyn!" They called. And in less than a second. There's a glint of gold in the leaves above us. And two arrows come flying down in quick succession. Each hitting their target right between the eyes. The two wolves whimper before toppling over. But there was still one left.

Zekkyou doesn't waste time. I'll give him that. He held one hand out in front of him. And a huge bolt of electricity shot from his fingertips. Crackling through the air and striking the last wolf in the chest. The overgrown mutt stiffened and convulsed as the shock travelled through it, before falling to the ground with the others.

After a few seconds of silence, there was a rustling sound from the trees. And a blonde haired man with a bow in his hand and a quiver full of arrows on his back, dropped down a little way in front of me. Landing perfectly on his feet between Zekkyou and the other figure, whom I quickly realised was Toby, as he approached me. His hoodie and face splattered with blood. His sword hand completely soaked in the stuff.

Martyn followed his brother quickly. Ruffling the dark-eyed boys brown hair with a smile, before turning his gaze to me. He didn't look all that happy. His bright blue eyes flared green around the edges for a moment as he cast some kind of spell. Before he finally spoke to me, slinging his bow over his shoulder as he did so

"Nilesy, what the _Nether_ are you doing out this late getting chased by wolves?!" He snapped. His voice perhaps a little too loud. I could see Zekkyou placing torches around the clearing, small flames casting just enough light to see properly. And hopefully keep any other monsters at bay.. Toby stood idly by his brother. Slipping his sword into its sheath with his bloodied hand. 

"Ah'm sorry Martyn. I swear, I didn't mean to. It just kinda happened. Ya know. Wolves don't like me.." I said quietly. My voice shaky. And my accent clouding my words as it does when I'm scared. Martyn just sighed and stood up straight. Adjusting how his bow was sat on his shoulder and running his  hand through his golden hair, glancing back to see Zekkyou walking towards us. Eyes glowing red as they always do. 

Toby looked down at me and cocked his head slightly. His chocolate coloured eyes narrowing. 

"You ok?" He asked simply. Crouching down beside me. It was kinda odd seeing Toby splattered with blood. It wasn't all that long ago that he'd have run from that wolf. Rather than killing it quickly and on cue.

"Aye.. Well. My ankle hurts.." I replied. Leaning forward to look at my ankle now there was a bit more light. I didn't think Martyn was listening. But he heard. And he crouched down next to Toby, his sparkling blue eyes meeting my smokey-grey ones.

"What did you do?" The King asked. "To your ankle I mean." He added, gesturing to said limb but not looking away from me.

'I dunno. I tripped on something. I think." I said quickly. Toby gave me the 'you're speaking too fast Nilesy, I can't understand you' look, but Martyn understood, thankfully. And he nodded as he looked down at my ankle. His eyes rimmed with light green again as his nimble fingers pressed gently around the joint. Making me wince. 

"It's just sprained." He said as he moved his hands away. "You'll be fine." He looked back up at me and smiled that perfect smile.

"It still hurts.." I muttered. Martyn just chuckled before slowly holding the palm of his hand over my ankle. Green light, like the flare in his eyes, sparked down his fingers and onto me, right where it hurt. A strange tingling sensation came and went as the magic did its work, reducing the pain to a dull ache. Martyn's Spring and Summer magic is really something. Nothing like having a massive arsenal of healing magic -quite literally- at your fingertips.

Martyn stood up straight again and held out his hand to me, I took it with my own, and let him pull me to my feet. Or foot, at first. As it took me a moment to realise I could put weight on my ankle without it hurting too much.

"Home, then?" Zekkyou chirped from the back. His long black hair falling over his eyes as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, a burning torch in one hand. Not quite the youngest out of us, but definitely the tallest and still acting like a child. Even Toby, who was only about eighteen, seemed more mature at that juncture than Zekkyou did. Though that's not exactly new..

Martyn grinned and nodded in Zekkyou's direction before turning back to face me. "I think you best come with us Mr Poolman." He said with mock sincerity. A cheeky smile pulling at his lips. "The city's closer than your house and I don't want you walking home alone in the dark." He continued. Sounding a little more serious, but that soft, caring tone was still prominent. Martyn may prefer to avoid his royal duties sometimes. But I'm pretty sure looking out for his subjects is in his blood. Well. Helping other people if nothing else. I'm not technically a citizen of the city so he's not my King. 

And so we wandered back to the marvellous Kingdom that Martyn rules over. It took a while, with me being slower than the others because of my ankle. But we didn't encounter anything hostile on the way. And even if we did. I knew I was safe with these guys around. The Sapling King, whatever Zekkyou is and.. Well.. Toby. I wasn't in any danger. 

Not that it stopped me from freezing up whenever the distant howl of a wolf echoed through the forest.

 _Gods_ , I _hate_ wolves..


End file.
